1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
It has been a common practice to convert a color image into a grayscale image. One technology of the related art for converting a color image into a grayscale image simply extracts lightness components from the color image. If colors having similar lightness levels are used in many portions of the color image, these colors are converted into similar grayscale levels.